1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to health supplements, and more particularly, to natural antibiotic health supplements to support an immune system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant is not aware of any natural antibiotic health supplements comprising: garlic, white onion, horseradish root, cayenne or habanero peppers, ginger, organic unfiltered apple cider vinegar, raw honey, lemon juice, cinnamon, Echinacea, and monolaurin to support an immune system.